


FABULOUS Killjoys

by iamdali



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Killjoys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdali/pseuds/iamdali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fabulous Killjoys have got a wedding to plan, and it's time for everyone to get involved. Gerard wants to throw his brother the best wedding this post apocalyptic world has to offer, and Frank's right by his side to lend a helping hand. It's all about love in the desert this year, so keep your gun close and your loved ones closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FABULOUS Killjoys

The Fabulous Killjoys are fabulous in every sense of the word. That _is_ why Gerard dubbed them fabulous in the first place – from their outfits to their gun fights, the Killjoys do things with _style_ …fabulous style that is. From Battery City to the very last zone, it’s what the Killjoys are known for, it’s what Gerard planned them to be known for. Not for being a group of gruesome, malicious maniacs, but for being eager preachers of the future, holding their colourful banner high for every drac through every zone to see. They believe in something better than a tub full of pills, and they’re willing to fight and die for it. They’ve got passion – and this is what makes them fabulous. 

~

“Put your fucking foot down, Ghoul!” Gerard yells over the sound of engines and sand storms. His words are muffled through his bandana, but Frank knows exactly what he’s saying. Frank swerves the car, tyres slicing through the sand like a knife through butter and Gerard’s body sways with the car, half out of the window as he shoots at the car chasing them. 

Frank grits his teeth and floors the gas pedal. “Fuck,” he curses, because of all the days for the Trans Am to be a pissy bitch today has got to be the worst. Frank bangs on the steering wheel. “Come on, girl!” 

A laser shot crashes through the back window, barely missing Mikey as he shrieks and ducks out of the way, throwing himself down in to Ray’s lap.

“Kobra, are you alright?” Frank asks hurriedly as he glances at them through the rear view mirror. 

“Yeah!” Mikey calls back. 

“Bastards!” Gerard yells, grabbing at the roof of the car as he tries to keep his balance. “Shoot my fucking brother…assholes…” he mumbles under his bandana, squinting through his goggles as he fires at the other car’s windscreen. It explodes in to tiny shards of glass and the car swerves off course, turning in one big confused circle. “Yes!” Gerard shouts before quickly hurling himself back in to the car. 

“Well done, Poison,” Frank says as Gerard lifts his bandana to grin. 

“You ok?” he asks, turning around to see Mikey with his head still in Ray’s lap. 

“Is it safe to sit up yet?” 

Gerard laughs. “Yeah, though you probably enjoy it more down there…” Mikey kicks hard at Gerard’s seat, but Gerard simply cackles as his body jerks forward under the force of Mikey’s boot. 

“Children!” Frank warns, turning the car sharply as they roar across the desert. 

Gerard throws his head back to laugh some more before he settles his hand on top of Frank’s thigh. “Let’s go home, Killjoys…”

…

It’s another fifteen minutes before they reach the diner, and when they finally do it’s just starting to get dark. Frank parks the car around the back and shuts off the engine. He pushes himself back in his seat, rolling his shoulders back and cracking his knuckles. 

“Alright, Killjoys,” Gerard announces, “everybody out.” 

They all pile out of the car, walking towards the diner in a group huddle. Gerard’s got his arm around Mikey and the other around Frank, grinning at the both of them as Ray detaches himself from Mikey’s side to open the back door. 

“Home sweet home,” he says, holding the door open for the others. 

Once inside, Ray shuts and locks the door again. Gerard strips off his bandana, goggles and jacket, throwing them on the table of one of the many booths. Frank follows, shedding his jacket and piling it on top of Gerard’s. 

“What a night,” he sighs, leaning against the table and sinking down in to his shoulders. “Those dracs are getting sneakier…” 

Gerard smiles one of his all knowing smiles and leans next to Frank. “But we’ll always be one step ahead.” 

“And when the hell did they learn how to drive?” Ray adds. 

Mikey shrugs and yawns. “Upgrades, man. BLI are obsessed with upgrades. Fuck, I’m _tired_.” 

Ray puts a hand on Mikey’s shoulder and rubs tentatively. “Wanna go to the garage?” 

Frank rolls his eyes and smirks at Gerard. ‘The garage’ is pretty much Ray and Mikey’s room. They built it on to the diner last year and the two of them stay inside it whenever it’s not too windy or stormy. At first they used it to fix the car up in, but the car hasn’t been in there in months even when it’s been broken. There are two camper beds in there that Ray welded together to make a sort of double bed that he doesn’t think Gerard and Frank know about. 

Mikey smiles. “Yeah…” He reaches out to shove at Gerard’s shoulder. “Night, bro. Nice shooting today.” 

Gerard shoots his fingers back at him. “Night.” 

Frank waits until they get to the kitchen door before calling after them, “Be careful, I think we’re out of condoms!”

Mikey flips Frank the bird and Ray giggles, pushing him through the door. “Night, guys.” 

“Does anyone even have condoms anymore?” Gerard asks when they’re gone.

Frank shrugs. “I think they do in the city.” 

Gerard raises a curious eyebrow. “Awesome. Maybe we should ask Dr. D to look in to it.”

“Why? Don’t you want my babies?” Frank asks with a grin, bumping his shoulder against Gerard’s. 

“And ruin my figure? Hell no.” 

Frank snorts. “Come on, gorgeous,” he says, tugging on Gerard’s shirt. “Let’s go work on your figure.” 

Gerard slaps at Frank’s ass, laughing as he goes to swat him again. Frank pulls Gerard over to the flat mattress on the floor by the boarded up front door, fingers hooking around his belt loops as he pulls them across the room, giggling. 

Grinning, Gerard kisses Frank like he’s wanted to all day, hands fisted in Frank’s hair. Frank presses a hand under Gerard’s t-shirt, blunt, dirty fingernails scraping over his pale skin. Gerard shivers, groaning in to Frank’s mouth. 

“I can hear you!” Mikey shouts from the kitchen and Frank laughs in to the kiss. 

“You have any idea how squeaky your bed is?” Gerard calls back before Frank starts kissing Gerard’s collar bone. “Go to bed!” 

“Yes, mom!” 

Gerard glares in the direction of the kitchen door.

“There goes your figure,” Frank says, laughing even harder when Gerard shoves him down on to the mattress. 

… 

The frame of their bed curves up in the center where the two camper beds meet, and often it makes it hard for Mikey to reach across and nuzzle himself in to Ray’s side. More often than not, they end up smushed together on one of the sides, cramped but cuddled together. Tonight is one of those nights and Mikey’s got his nose jammed against Ray’s throat. He huffs a warm breath out against Ray’s skin and Ray squirms. 

“It’s really fucking warm,” Ray says.

“I know,” Mikey sighs. “You want me to move back?” 

Ray tightens his arms around Mikey’s waist. “Never,” he says, chin moving on top of Mikey’s head. “Maybe you could just lose a couple layers?”

Mikey laughs, exhaling more hot air against Ray’s throat. “I wish. Maybe on the next run we can pick up some real fucking locks for all the doors.” 

Ray trails his hand up Mikey’s bare arm, up and under the shoulder of his t-shirt. “I’d love to spend a night naked with you,” he says and Mikey hums in agreement because he’d love to feel skin on skin for more than sixty seconds; love to lay out in post orgasmic bliss for hours rather than tucking each other away as quickly as possible. 

“We can dream,” Mikey mumbles, sliding his hand up Ray’s shirt and on to his chest. 

“Maybe one day we can sleep on a real fucking bed too,” Ray adds, “instead of this shitty thing.”

“I kinda like it,” Mikey says, tilting his head up to kiss Ray’s chin. “You built it for us…”

Ray looks down at Mikey and smiles. “Yeah, yeah I did.” 

Mikey nods. “You did, and that makes it perfect...if not, slightly quirky.”

“Like us?” Ray grins and Mikey laughs. 

“Just like us.” 

~ 

Frank and Gerard manage to grab a few hours of broken sleep through the night, falling asleep for an hour or so before waking up to noises outside and inside which should appear normal by now. Sometimes after they’ve checked out of the window or behind the kitchen door, Frank will drag Gerard back to the mattress and kiss him until they fall asleep for another hour. 

A little time before five, Gerard shoves his hand under the shitty blanket and down Frank’s pants. Frank smirks. 

“Looking to work off more calories?” 

Gerard would reply, but he’s too busy looking at Frank’s neck like its water and he’s thirsty. “Mm,” is all he says before sucking Frank’s skin in to his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Frank hisses as Gerard’s warm fingers wrap around his dick. “Gerard…”

Smiling in to Frank’s neck, Gerard squeezes now and again, pumping his fist slowly as he jerks Frank lazily. He moves his lips on to Frank’s mouth, kissing him with open eyes as he watches Frank’s roll back. 

Frank’s pretty good at staying quiet, they all are by now. His mouth hangs open in a silent moan as Gerard licks at his own lips. Frank looks delicious in his rumpled clothes and damp hair, bucking in to Gerard’s tight fist. 

“You’re such a _good_ look out, baby,” Gerard whispers and Frank tightens his grip on Gerard’s arm. “My Ghoul,” he purrs. “My _Fun_ Ghoul…” 

As Frank’s breathing becomes more erratic, Gerard squeezes again and pulls Frank’s cock out of his pants. Their clothes already have far too many questionable stains on them, and it’s only the two of them who have to sleep on the mattress. He’s sure he can find something to clean up with. 

When Frank comes in short, quick spurts on to their flat mattress, Gerard kisses him hard, swallowing both their moans. 

“Fuck,” Frank breathes. 

“Love to,” Gerard replies, reaching in to Frank’s back pocket and pulling out his starry bandana. He uses it to mop up Frank’s mess before tucking it securely back in to its pocket. 

Frank’s face scrunches. “That’s so gross,” but Gerard simply shrugs. 

“It’ll dry out…” 

“That’s even _more_ gross,” Frank complains, but he’s smiling because only Gerard could make a disgusting lack of personal hygiene adorable. None of them are exactly the perfect picture of clean, but even in a post apocalyptic world the rest of them finds time to occasionally scrub off the dirt and sand with whatever’s available. 

Gerard grins cockily and pulls Frank in close, pressing his erection to Frank’s thigh. 

“I think we’ve got a few more calories to work off before breakfast,” he says and Frank attaches his teeth to Gerard’s bottom lip. 

“Excellent.” 

…

“Do you think they’ve finished yet?” Mikey asks, face still pressed to Ray’s throat – just like it has been all night. 

“I didn’t hear anything,” Ray says but Mikey snorts. 

“I heard them moving in the kitchen before. They’re awake…they’re having sex…”

Ray chuckles. “How do _you_ know?”

“Because it’s _Frank and Gerard_ ,” Mikey explains as he hooks his ankle over Ray’s leg. “If they’re not asleep or eating or fighting, they’re having sex.” 

“We better give it another few minutes then,” Ray says after a moment’s pause. 

After another few minutes, Mikey sighs and rolls himself on top of Ray with an ‘umpf’. Ray grins up at him with a slightly confused expression. 

“Hey,” Mikey says. “I wanted to get out of bed.”

“Then why not roll the other way?”

Mikey shrugs. “This way seemed more fun…”

Ray’s laugh is pretty much Mikey's most favourite sound in the world. He leans up and kisses Mikey quickly, pecking at his lips until Mikey’s grinning back. He rolls off of Ray unsteadily, but still somehow manages to land on his feet. Ray leans up on his elbows craning his neck back and stretching. 

“I’m getting too old for this shitty bed,” he says and Mikey frowns. 

“Less of the shitty, it’s-”

“Perfect and quirky?” Ray interrupts. “I know.” 

…

Frank passes on breakfast because today he’s just not in the mood for dog food. Gerard frowns as the others pull open their tins and Frank pushes his away. 

“You need to eat something, Frankie,” Gerard says, pulling open his own can as he stands in front of the table and digs the bent, dirty spoon in to the gooey, disgusting mess. 

Frank grimaces. “Uh, I’ll think I’ll pass today, thanks.” 

“So, what’s on today’s agenda?” Ray pipes up after swallowing down another mouthful of mashed up meat. 

“We should probably lay low after yesterday,” Mikey replies. “Every drac from here to the city will be out trying to find us.” 

Gerard sighs and sinks down in to the booth next to Frank. “Ah, so a lazy Sunday it is then…”

“Is it Sunday?” Frank asks. 

Mikey shrugs. “Only Dr. D knows shit like that. I think I’ll bring the radio in from the garage, see if we can pick anything up today.” 

“There’s a few parts I found on our last run that I could probably use to improve our engine,” Ray adds. “I could work in here…” 

“Like one big happy family,” Gerard beams before he receives a shove under the table from his brother. “Ouch!”

“You’re such a goof,” Mikey says as he rolls his eyes. 

“I’m a _Killjoy_ ,” Gerard tries to correct, but Frank giggles and pushes their shoulders together. 

“Practically the same thing.”

…

Ray works on the engine parts and Frank watches, covering one of the booths in greasy oil as he curses at tiny nuts and bolts and screwdrivers. Mikey’s lay on the floor next to the radio which is switched on at a low volume, a hum of static noise quietly spilling out as Mikey sighs and fiddles with the dials. 

Gerard exhales on to the window from the booth next to Frank and Ray, using the condensation of his breath to draw random little figures and a big bright sun. He doodles a little Frankenstein mask and surrounds it with a big love heart. 

When he looks up, Frank’s turned around looking at him and smiling. Gerard smiles back. Frank leans over and, next to the Frankenstein, writes _PP_ in the middle of a quirky heart. Gerard bites his lip and grins. 

“I can _hear_ you making gooey eyes at each other,” Mikey complains from the floor. 

“You know what I miss?” Gerard starts, choosing to ignore his brother completely. “Paint. I miss paint.” 

“You miss _paint_?” Mikey drawls. 

“I miss record players,” Frank says with a dreamy smile. “And records…and speakers…” 

“I miss tools that work,” Ray grumbles, slamming the screwdriver down on the table. “And beds,” he adds quickly, glancing over at Mikey with a quick, teeth flashing grin. “I want - _we_ want a proper bed.”

“I want a record player.”

“I want paint.”

“I want to get married.”

The rest of the room pauses and looks over at Mikey, who’s casually lay on the floor with his hands behind his head as he stares up at the ceiling. He sighs and glances back at the boys. 

“Married?” Gerard echoes. “You want to get married?” 

Mikey nods. “It’d be nice to have something normal in this fucked up world, I want some hope of my own. Something that means I have a future.” 

Gerard and Frank look over at Ray who shrugs his shoulders high up to his ears and avoids all eye contact. What the hell is he supposed to say to that? 

“I want condoms,” Frank says, breaking the silence and making Gerard laugh.

…

With his back against the wall Ray watches as Mikey falls to his knees, smirking as he starts to pull at Ray’s belt. Ray threads his fingers through Mikey’s blonde quiff, smiling down at his boyfriend who’s licking his lips. 

“What’s gotten in to you, huh?” he asks, but Mikey just yanks open the zipper of Ray’s jeans with an uncomfortable scraping noise. “Not that I’m complaining,” he says and then gasps because Mikey’s got his long, slender fingers wrapped around Ray’s dick. 

Ray bucks up away from the wall, head falling back, clunking against the metal. Mikey licks over his bottom lip again before trailing the tip of his tongue along the underside of Ray’s cock. Ray groans again, eyes screwing shut. 

“Hey, Jet,” Mikey whispers, voice silky smooth and dangerous. “Hold on to something,” his eyebrows bob, eyes darken and Ray grabs at a stack of rickety crates.

“Fuck,” he breathes as Mikey’s warm, hot mouth closes around his dick, lips tight and cheeks hollow as he sucks. “Shit,” Ray says, quiet and breathless as he tries to swallow back every moan that rises in his throat. “Mikey, baby…”

Mikey squeezes again, his fist clenching tighter around Ray as he pulls back to tongue at the slit. Ray gasps, hips stuttering off the wall. After over three years together, Mikey is pretty much the king of quick blow jobs in secret corners when no one else is looking. With his other hand Ray strokes the side of Mikey’s jaw, cradling it with his palm. Mikey digs his fingers in to Ray’s thigh, moaning around his cock as Ray’s fingers tighten in his hair. 

Sucking and humming, Mikey scrapes his teeth across the sensitive skin, causing Ray to growl and thrust forward in to Mikey’s mouth. Mikey widens his throat with a long, low hum, letting Ray fuck his mouth for a few moments, before it all becomes too much. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Ray gasps. “Baby, Mikey, I’m gonna – gonna-” he cuts himself off with a moan as he shivers and comes, long and hard in to Mikey’s mouth until they’re both dizzy with the force of it. 

Mikey spits what he can’t swallow in to the sand before looking up and smirking back at Ray, who’s still trying to catch his breath. 

“How was that?” he asks, snaking his way back up Ray’s long body.

Ray holds Mikey’s face in his hands and kisses him hungrily. 

~

The next morning Ray finds Gerard around back, lay flat out on the hood of the Trans am. He twirls his raygun around in his fingers, one arm bent behind his head as he stares in to the sun. He looks over as he hears Ray’s boots crunching through the sand and smiles crookedly. 

“Hey, man. What’s up?” he says, leaning up off the hood. 

Ray stops by the door of the car and leans back against it, staring up at the clear sky. “I have something to ask you…”

“Yeah? Shoot,” and Gerard mimes shooting his raygun in Ray’s direction. Ray tilts his head, leaning round to look at Gerard. 

“I came to ask you…” he stops to breathe, looking away and then back at Gerard again. “I came to ask you for your permission.”

“For what?” Gerard asks with a cocked eyebrow. 

Ray bites hard at his bottom lip and Gerard sits up further, looking concerned. “To propose to Mikey.” 

Gerard almost slips off the car. “What?” he splutters, scrambling for balance. “You want to propose to _Mikey_?”

“Shh!” Ray hisses, frantically glancing up at the empty windows of the diner. “Not so loud.”

“Sorry,” Gerard shrugs, swinging his legs ‘round the side of the bonnet. “You just caught me a little of guard. I mean, it doesn’t make any sense.”

“Why?” Ray asks, pushing himself off the car to turn and face Gerard. “I love him.”

“I _know_ that. I don’t mean like that, I mean as in where and _how_ the hell are you going to get married in an apocalyptic world?” 

Sighing, Ray shakes his head, looking away. “I don’t know, but what Mikey said the other day, it just got to me…I want to make him happy. I want him to have that little slice of normality, a future with someone…with me.” 

After a moment or so, Gerard finally starts to smile. “Yes,” he blurts quickly. 

Ray looks up. “What?” 

“Yes,” Gerard repeats. “You have my permission to marry Mikey.”

Grinning, Ray steps forward. “Really?”

Gerard laughs a little. “Yeah, really.” 

“Thank you. But, what about the rest…” he asks, smile faltering some what. 

Gerard pushes himself off the car and lands on the sand with a thud. “Leave that to me, you just figure out how you’re going to propose.” 

… 

When Gerard tells Frank, Frank can’t stop grinning. He instantly starts gushing about the romance of it all, how symbolic and beautiful Ray and Mikey’s relationship is and showing a little bit of Frank that Gerard hasn’t really seen before…but he definitely wants to see more of it. 

“We should do it,” Frank says with a firm nod. “We should give them a wedding.” 

Gerard smiles and leans back in the booth, ankle hooking over Frank’s. 

“Ok, so how are we going to make a wedding in the middle of the desert?” 

Frank smirks and rubs his hands together. “Are you kidding me? I was raised catholic; if anyone can pull off a wedding with no venue, guests or legal certificates…it’s me.” 

Throwing his head back to laugh, Gerard cackles and reaches forward to clasp Frank’s hand with his own. “You know I love you, right?” 

“Of course,” Frank replies. “Maybe one day we’ll tie the knot…” 

Gerard leans forward over the table to peck at Frank’s lips. “But then you wouldn’t be my dirty little toy boy.” 

Frank bites his lip, bobbing his eyebrows. “I’ll always be your dirty little toy boy.” He pulls Gerard in for a quick, teeth clattering kiss before pushing him back down in to his seat. “We’ve got a wedding to plan.” 

~ 

Ray’s getting nervous every time he so much as looks at Mikey, and he hasn’t even figured out how he’s going to propose yet. Whenever Mikey gets close, Ray starts panicking about what he’s going to say or if Mikey was even serious when he said he wanted to get married. 

Frank and Gerard keep scurrying off to in to corners to whisper and giggle, and if that wasn’t what Frank and Gerard did half of the time anyway, Mikey would be way more suspicious than he already is. 

He keeps giving Ray these really odd looks when he fumbles over his explanation of why he looks so lost in thought, and then either changes the subject completely or gets up quickly and hurries off to whisper with Frank and Gerard. Mikey watches after him, half amused and half annoyed. Something’s going on and he needs to know what it is. 

When Frank bursts out laughing and punches Ray playfully on the arm whilst Ray blushes, Mikey throws himself back on to his feet and storms off in the direction of the garage. 

“I think you’re definitely on the couch tonight,” Frank sing songs. 

“But we don’t have a - _oh_ ,” Ray replies. 

…

“I just thought of something,” Frank says that night as they lay in the dark, staring up at the broken ceiling fan. Gerard turns his head to the side. 

“What’s that then?” he asks quietly. 

Frank doesn’t take his eyes off the ceiling as he chews at the corner of his mouth. “If Mikey and Ray get married, that’s going to make the three of you brothers.” 

Gerard rolls on to his side, head propped up on his hand. “Yeah, I guess it kind of does….in a way.”

“And I’m not going to be…”

Gerard frowns. “Frankie,” he starts, but Frank shakes his head, glancing across to Gerard. 

“Forget about it, I shouldn’t have said anything. It’s stupid, really.” 

Gerard grabs the waistband of Frank’s jeans and pulls him across the mattress until he’s pressed against Gerard’s stomach. He wraps his fingers around Frank’s wrist and presses it just by his head. “It’s not stupid. If we’re talking about _your_ feelings then it’s definitely not stupid.” 

Frank squirms. “Yeah it is. I guess I’m just a bit, I don’t know…a bit jealous, ok? It’s totally stupid.” 

Leaning down, Gerard nips harshly at Frank’s bottom lip until he squeaks. “It’s _not_ ,” he insists. 

“You’re all going to have a brother and have this brotherly connection. You get two brothers and I don’t even have one.” 

Gerard smiles a little and starts combing his fingers through Frank’s tangled hair. “You should _know_ that Mikey and Ray think of you as a brother, how could they not after everything we’ve been through? We’re all brothers, even me and you in a none incest sort of way.” 

Frank laughs. “You’re really weird, Gee.” 

“And as far as a connection goes,” Gerard continues, choosing to ignore Frank’s comment, “me and you have the best connection there is.” He gestures between the two of them before resting his hand on his chest, over his heart. “You know me, Frankie. You know me better than I know myself. You always know what I’m thinking and how I’m feeling. You make me so glad this whole fucked up, end of the world desert thing happened in the first place – because it gave me you. _That’s_ a real fucking connection.” 

Frank smiles coyly up at Gerard before pulling him down with fistfuls of his t-shirt for a long, sloppy kiss complete with spit lines webbing from lip to lip. Gerard shoves his hand up Frank’s top and scratches at the skin until Frank starts to arch up against him. 

When Frank opens his eyes again to see where Gerard is and why he stopped kissing him, he feels his jeans being yanked down. Gerard’s in between Frank’s legs, licking his lips and looking down at Frank’s half hard cock hungrily. Frank’s breathing quickly already, looking down at Gerard’s dark eyes as he leans closer and ghosts his tongue over the tip of Frank’s dick. Frank closes his eyes and groans quietly. 

Gerard grabs Frank by the hips, pulling him up off the mattress as he takes Frank’s cock in to his mouth. Frank arches his body closer, throwing an arm over his mouth as he moans at the warmth. 

With his hand and mouth working on Frank’s dick, Gerard pulls and sucks, jacks and hums, quick and slow and quick again until Frank’s whole body stills and he comes, biting down hard on his arm, teeth scratching against the material of his shirt.

“Gerard,” Frank’s barely able to whisper. Gerard wipes his mouth with Frank’s bandana and collapses back next to him. “That was one hell of a connection,” Frank says as he tucks himself away again and Gerard grins, pulling Frank closer so he can hide is face in Frank’s warm neck. 

“I love you, Frankie,” he whispers, entwining their legs together. 

~ 

Every week or so the Killjoys walk out in the desert for about a mile, circle the diner and then come back again. Gerard tells the rest of them its for security purposes that they survey the area they live in for any signs those bastards have the slightest idea where their hide out is, but mostly it’s just because….well, there’s not much else to do in the desert. 

One reason the rest of them don’t argue is because this trip is taken in pairs, hence leaving the pair back at the diner to do whatever they can’t do with the whole team there, which is generally having really loud sex. 

Today Mikey and Ray are trailing out in the sand, goggles down and bandanas up. Ray’s only a little ticked off that Mikey practically volunteered them by simply walking out in to the desert, but he knows he probably wouldn’t have gotten any if they had stayed. Mikey hasn’t spoken to him since last night and slept on his side of their crappy/unique bed with his back to Ray. 

“It’s not so warm today,” Ray says, because they’ve been walking for not even five minutes and he’s already bored of the silence. Mikey doesn’t answer, he just keeps on walking. Sighing, Ray reaches out and grabs Mikey’s hand, holding on to it tightly so he can’t pull away. 

“What are you doing, Jet?” Mikey asks with an annoyed look, flipping his fringe out of his face. 

“Please talk to me…” Ray pleads and Mikey laughs sarcastically. 

“So _now_ you want to talk to me?” Ray doesn’t say anything, just looks increasingly nervous. Mikey stops walking and stands in front of Ray, who’s still got a hold of his hand. “What’s going on with you? You’ve been so weird these past few days.” 

Ray chews at the side of his mouth. Well, it’s now or never. He squeezes Mikey’s hand again and sucks in a deep breath. “I’m sorry, it’s just…I’ve been trying to figure out how to ask you something.”

“Yeah?” Mikey probes, eyebrow raised. 

Ray takes another few moments to gather himself before nodding. “Yeah, so, ok,” he mumbles to himself. “How am I suppose to, oh yeah, I think I remember how this goes,” and he stops babbling to get down on one knee. 

Mikey freezes. “Ray…uh, what are you doing?” 

“I’m asking you to marry me.”

Mikey’s eyes widen and he almost stumbles back. “W-what?” he stutters. 

Ray pulls his bandana down from his mouth. “That future you were talking about, the hope that’s just your own…I want to be that. I want to be _your_ thing of normality to cling on to.” He pauses to pull Mikey’s hand to his chapped lips before kissing his knuckles. “Mikey Way, Kobra Kid…I want to marry you. I mean, will you marry me?”

Mikey doesn’t say anything for a few moments and it feels like torture to Ray. Mikey’s eyes are still wide and shocked and he even looks a little pale. Just when Ray’s about to move to get up, Mikey falls to his knees. 

He throws his arms around Ray, burying his face in Ray’s neck. “Of course I will,” he says, squeezing Ray’s shoulders. “Baby, you didn’t even have to ask.”

Ray smiles as he holds on tightly to the embrace. “Well, I wanted to make sure,” he says and Mikey laughs before pulling back. Ray tugs Mikey’s bandana down and kisses him softly and slightly broken – because neither of them can stop smiling. 

…

When they get back from the desert, Frank looks up from where he's lay back on one of the tables to eye Mikey and Ray's held hands. He quirks an eyebrow.

"Make up, did we?" 

Gerard's on one of the seats in the booth that Frank's lay on, and he looks up and smiles. 

"Helpful walk? You find anything?"

Mikey looks from Ray to the others and back again. "We have some news…" he starts and immediately Frank and Gerard scramble up to their feet, waiting expectantly for Mikey to carry on. He bites his lip and Frank rolls his eyes. 

"Come on, come _on_! Just tell us you're engaged."

Mikey's face falls a little. "How do _you_ know?" 

Frank sighs. "Your future husband isn't exactly Mr. Stealth." 

Ray would complain, defend himself or even make an unpleased noise but he's too caught up with the words 'future husband' and trying not to blush furiously. Mikey's grip tightens around his hand. 

"Shut up, my future husband _is_ Mr. Stealth. Also, he's my future husband." 

Gerard grins and flings himself at his brother, pulling him in to a crushing hug. "I'm so happy for you!" He pulls back and holds Mikey by the shoulders at arm's length. "We're going to make it perfect, I promise. It's going to be the best apocalyptic wedding ever." 

Mikey laughs and squeezes Gerard's elbow. "Thanks, Gee. But we don't have to make a big deal about it." 

"Of course we do!" Gerard says excitedly and Mikey turns back to look at Ray who laughs and shrugs. "I want it to be your big day, end of the world or not," and his smile is so bright and honest that it makes Mikey pull him back in for another hug. 

"Thanks," he says a little quieter, squeezing his brother tightly. 

"We're celebrating!" Frank announces and when Mikey pulls back this time, he sees Frank holding a stack of dirty, plastic cups and two bottles of water with the BL logo slapped on them. "I found these on our last gas run, thought I'd save them for a special occasion." 

Gerard takes the cups and separates them, letting Frank pour in a small amount of clean water. It's been a while since they've tasted water that didn't spew from a dirty tap or a rusty pipe, and even though the bottled water is warm it's _clean_ and tastes like heaven. 

After they've all taken their first appreciative sip, Frank raises his cup. 

"To the happy couple," he says with a smirk and a quick wink. 

Everyone else raises their cups and choruses, "…the happy couple," while Mikey looks back at Ray with an excited smile and squeezes his hand again. 

…

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mikey whispers in bed that night. He's practically lay on top of Ray, arm slung over his wide chest as he toys with the sleeve of Ray's t-shirt. 

Ray opens one sleepy eye and peers at Mikey. "What, sleep?"

"No," Mikey laughs, leaning down to kiss Ray's chin. "Marry me." 

Ray opens the other eye and blinks. "Mikey, I asked you…remember? Of course it's what I want." 

Mikey sighs and digs his chin in to Ray's chest. "I know, but – are you sure? Would it have ever even crossed your mind if I hadn't said anything?" 

Ray presses his lips together, thinking for a few moments as Mikey watches his face intently. "I've thought about life if we weren't here," he finally says, ghosting his fingertips up Mikey's bare arm. "I've thought about where we'd live and where we'd go on vacation and of course I've thought about marrying you…I just never knew it was something you wanted, something you still wanted even in this world, until you mentioned it." 

Mikey's lips quirk in to a little smile. "Really?" 

Rolling his eyes, Ray ruffles at Mikey's hair. "Mikey Way, if it wasn't for the apocalypse, I don't think you'd ever get laid. You're so oblivious," he laughs. 

"Screw you," Mikey says, punching Ray's shoulder before he pulls Mikey down for a kiss, slow and happy as Mikey curls his fingers in to Ray's t-shirt. 

"We're going to have an awesome apocalypse wedding," Ray whispers as he pulls back slightly from Mikey's mouth. 

"With brother of the bride and his Frankenstein?" Mikey snorts. 

Ray laughs. "Of course." 

~

When Frank wakes up the next morning, Gerard's not lay next to him on their beat up mattress. He rolls over, scratches his stomach and stares at the pealing tiles on the ceiling. He's just about to close his eyes again when he hears a motorbike engine roaring outside. 

Rolling on to his front quickly, Frank pulls himself to his feet and sprints towards the kitchen and back door, gun already in hand. He throws the back door open and aims his gun just in time to see the motorbike disappearing in a cloud of dust. 

Gerard's stood next to the car with a cardboard box in his hands, eyeing Frank and the gun. "Whoa there, Sparky," he jokes. "Just a delivery." 

Frank stuffs his raygun back in to its holster. "Sorry, I just freaked when you weren't there." 

"Didn't want to wake you," Gerard replies with a small smile which Frank returns. 

"Want me to take that?" he offers and Gerard nods, handing the box over. "What's in here, anyway?" 

"Radio parts, I traded some engine parts with the Bunnies in zone four on one of our last runs." 

"So we can contact Dr. D again?" Frank asks as Gerard leads them both back inside. 

"So we can contact _anyone_ again, and they can contact us," he explains, pressing his hand against the small of Frank's back. "You can set them down at a booth," he says when they get back in to the dining area. 

"Here you go…" Frank sets them on the nearest table and hums at the appreciative kiss Gerard plants on his cheek.

"Thank you. You wanna go and get Ray to help me?"

"Hell no," Frank scowls. "I am not going in there after their engagement night, ok? Just…no…"

Gerard laughs. "Alright, well we'll just wait for them to wake up." 

Frank peers in to the dirty box. "I could always try and help?" but Gerard doesn't seem too thrilled with the idea as he crosses his arms across his chest. 

"Frank…now, I say this with all the love in my heart baby but, you're an even bigger disaster magnet than _Mikey_." 

Displeased, Frank goes to protest, opening his mouth to tell Gerard that is such bullshit – but Gerard holds up his hand and points to the barely healed burn on the back of his right hand. It's the result of the last time Frank tried to help fix the car. 

So he snaps his mouth shut and presses his lips together. "I suppose you have a point," he sighs. 

Gerard smirks and leans in to peck at Frank's lips. "You _are_ awful pretty though," he says in a dreadful southern twang and Frank pushes him away. 

"Hey, I have a brain…" 

Nodding, Gerard slides an arm around Frank's middle and kisses his forehead. "You have a pretty brain."

…

It's not long before Ray and Mikey finally emerge, and when they do Frank whistles at them whilst Gerard rolls his eyes. 

"We didn't even do anything," Mikey says, flicking Frank in the shoulder. "And if we did we'd sure as hell be more discreet than you and your big mouth." 

"Hey, I can't help it if your brother's got a mouth like a Hoover," Frank grins and Mikey punches him in the arm as Gerard blushes and drops his head in to his hands. 

" _Fraaank_ ," he whines. "What did we say about over-share?" 

"Sorry," Frank says, but Gerard knows he's not because he's still grinning like a complete fool. 

"Ow, new parts?" Ray interrupts, pawing through the pieces in the battered cardboard box. 

"Yeah," Gerard replies, pulling Frank away from Mikey because they've started flicking each other again. "They're for the radio. I was thinking we could try and fix the mouth piece today, y'know, if we're not too busy trying to separate these two." 

Ray laughs, "Sure," before patting Mikey on the elbow. "Play nice you kids." 

…

It takes Ray and Gerard the majority of the day to fix they radio, and when it finally crackles back to life Gerard plonks it in to the cardboard box and scuttles off in to the garage, instructing everyone to leave him alone for the next fifteen minutes. 

Mikey looks from Ray to Frank, but Frank just shrugs. Even he doesn't know what Gerard's up to. 

Frank only leaves it for about ten minutes before he sneaks off in search of Gerard. He finds him in the garage, sat at Ray's work bench with the mouth piece of the radio in his hand. 

"Alright Dr. D, me and Fun Ghoul with be with you sometime tomorrow." 

The radio crackles, "See you then Party Poison, stay safe and don't get ghosted on the way over."

"We won't," Gerard laughs. "Over and out."

The radio crackles again and then there's silence. Gerard hangs the mouth piece back on the side of the radio box and sighs. 

Frank coughs and Gerard jumps a little, head shooting to the doorway. Frank smiles, "Hey." 

"Hey," Gerard smiles back. "So, we're going on a little trip tomorrow."

Frank nods. "I gathered. How's the Doc?" 

"Good, he's good, yeah. He's gonna do me a favour." 

Frank steps further in to the room. "A Mikey and Ray kinda favour?" 

Gerard grins and spins around in the broken computer chair. "Maybe," he sing songs. "You'll just have to wait to find out." 

~

The next morning, Gerard and Frank head out early. Frank pops his head in to the garage to let Mikey and Ray know, but they're half naked and sprawled across each other, so as soon as he gets a mumbled reply from Ray he's out of there. 

Gerard's driving, because Gerard always drives, so Frank rolls down the passenger side window and lets his hand glide along with the wind as Gerard puts his foot down. The tyres spin through the sand, kicking up the golden dust until it hits Frank's arms. The sun is beating down on them, just like it does every day, and Frank peers up at the blue sky through his sunglasses. 

"How long until we get there?" Frank asks after another minute of sun soaked silence. 

Gerard runs the only stop sign in the zone, which no one has taken notice of for a good ten or so years, and then glances at it through his rear-view mirror. "About ten miles."

Frank quirks an eyebrow. "We're going in to zone three? What's the Doc doing so close to the city?" 

"Keeping the Dracs on their toes, probably," Gerard grins. "They'd expect him to be way out in the zones, that's where they waste the majority of their time trying to find him."

"And us?" Frank adds and Gerard looks at him briefly before turning back to the road. 

"Yeah…"

Frank pushes his head back against the head rest, blinking quickly behind his shades. "Do you think it'll be long before they find us again?" 

Gerard's silent for a long moment, staring out at the dusty tarmac and sand with pressed lips before he finally sucks in a long breath. "I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait and find out." 

Frank spends the rest of the journey either fiddling with the radio or staring up at the sky. The radio spews out static and the odd faint melody that Frank tries to chase with the dials, but never catches it. 

Sometime later they pull up in front of what's left of an abandoned and derelict motel. All the end rooms have their front wall missing and what's left of the rooms is half buried by sand. The 'M' from the Motel sign is half hanging off of its perch above the main office, and that's where Gerard points as they climb out from the car. 

"He's in there?" Frank asks, and Gerard puts a hand on his hip. 

"Why else would we be here?" 

"It's a lot different from his last layout," Frank says as they step up to the entrance of the main office. 

Gerard pushes the door open and the bell above it rings. "I think that's the point." 

When they walk in, Show Pony's sat behind the counter, running his fingers over a dusty LP cover. He looks up through the open visor of his helmet and grins. "Poison! Ghoul! It's so good to see you again. The doc's in the back, just go through." 

Gerard nods and smiles. "Thanks, Pony." 

Frank bumps fists with Pony as he passes, grinning down at the sight of the LP and actual _music_ before he follows Gerard in to the back room. 

Dr. D is fiddling with his radio as he rocks slowly from side to side in his chair. 

"Hello, Killjoys," he says without even looking up. He hangs the mouthpiece up and rolls the chair back, resting his hands in his lap and crossing his fingers as he grins up at them through his dark sunglasses. He blows a wad of dark, greasy hair from his eyes a couple times until it flops up and over the top of his bandana head band. "And how are my favourite activists this fine day?" 

"Wedding planning," Gerard replies swiftly and Dr. D throws his hands up. 

"Yes! Yes you are. And you've come here to discuss the details," he states. 

Gerard tilts his head to the side before adding, "And the wedding gift." 

"Well, Pony can help you with that later after we've had our discussion. We've got matters to handle and music to choose and please remind me to tell you about the Bunnies before you leave. Now, tell me how this all started. I'm just dying to know…"

…

Frank and Show Pony load the boxes of food, supplies and random spare parts in to the trunk of the car as Gerard says his goodbyes to the Doc. He's still got the tune of the song Doc just played for them stuck in his head, and he's happy to let it stay there for as long as possible. 

"Right," Pony says as he slams the trunk closed. "That's you about packed up." He reaches in to his bag and pulls out a room key with a big red number keyring. "The wedding present for Jet Star and Kobra Kid is in there. Tell them I said congrats." 

Frank grins and pockets the key. "I will. See you later, dude," and they bump fists again. 

Gerard walks out just as Pony walks in. Frank leans against the driver side door and watches as Gerard walks slowly towards him with a triumphant smirk. 

"You get the food packed up?" Gerard asks and Frank nods, stepping closer. "Show Pony give you the room key?" Frank nods again. "Excellent." 

Frank cocks an eyebrow. "What exactly are we getting your brother?" but Gerard won't answer, instead he simply taps his nose and holds his hand out for Frank to take. He takes it. 

Gerard leads them to the fifth room away from the main office and motions for Frank to hand over the key. When he does, Gerard slips it in to the lock and opens it quickly before ushering Frank inside and closing the door again. 

The room is old and dated, everything discoloured and pealing in an unhealthy way. Half of the furniture is broken and there's a brown, sticky stain covering a large portion of the carpet, disappearing under what Frank presumes is the bathroom door. He'd hate to see what state that particular room is in, if this room is anything to go by. 

The only thing that isn't broken is a long, low cabinet and a small-ish double bed. Sure, its frame is chipped and the mattress is bare beaten, but it looks to be in good shape considering the rest of the room. 

"Tah dah," Gerard sings with his hands out like he's just finished a magic trick. 

"What?" Frank says, because he's not sure if he gets it. "We're giving them this shitty room?" He tugs at the collar of his jacket because the air in here is uncomfortably muggy and warm. 

Gerard rolls his eyes. "Yes, Frank. We are going to take the entire of this room back to the diner," he says in a deadpan voice. 

Frank scowls a little. "What, then? The bed?"

"Yes, genius. The bed."

Frank looks from the bed to Gerard and then back again. "How the hell are we going to get that thing in the car?"

"It's not going _in_ the car," Gerard starts. "It's going on the car, and we're going to do that with a fuck-load of rope the Doc just gave me." 

"What…the whole thing?"

Gerard nods. "The whole thing," he repeats. 

"Ok…" Frank trails. "I guess that is a pretty cool gift."

Gerard grins. "It's the best! Now do me a favour and lock the door." 

Now Frank really is confused. "Uh…why?" 

Gerard rolls his eyes again because he really thought it would have been pretty obvious to Frank. He turns around quickly and presses Frank against the closed door, hands in his hair and knee between his thighs as Frank gasps in surprise. 

"Because," Gerard purrs, sliding his lips up Frank's throat, "We can't fuck with the door open."

Frank groans, head knocking back against the door to give Gerard's lips more access. "Fuck," Frank hisses as Gerard bites down, hard. "Want to," he pants, "really fucking want to, but – bed…Mikey's-" it's all he can get out with Gerard's tongue lapping over his skin, but Gerard knows what he means. 

He pulls his mouth off Frank's neck to grin again. "Not gonna fuck you on the bed," he says, voice low and dangerous. "In fact, I'm not going to fuck you at all." Frank whimpers. "You're going to fuck _me_ ," Gerard growls, fingers digging hard in to Frank's hips. 

Frank moans like he's lost all control, because if there's one thing in life he doesn't get to do enough it's fuck Gerard. And he really fucking loves fucking Gerard. Frank turns to lock the door and then swivels back 'round again. 

Unzipping Gerard's jacket quickly, Frank shoves Gerard back, hard and forceful until he stumbles away from Frank. With his hands on Gerard's shoulders, Frank guides him back until Gerard's legs hit the cabinet. He pushes Gerard against it. 

"How sturdy do you think this thing is?" Gerard whispers as Frank fights his way to Gerard's mouth. 

"I don't know," Frank replies, biting at Gerard's bottom lip. "Let's find out." 

They smirk at each other and pause only momentarily before the 'Go' switch is flicked and they scramble for each other. Gerard's pulling at his belt, yanking it open as Frank pulls at the buttons of his own jeans. They hastily push each other's pants, and Frank shoves at Gerard's jeans and boxers until they're down to his ankles. 

They've not got long, even with a locked door. You can never have your guard down for too long, not in this world. Gerard backs himself up on to the unit as he grabs Frank's shirt and yanks it up, running his nails over the dirty tanned skin of Frank's stomach. Frank groans, slipping his fingers in to Gerard's hair and pulling his head back. Gerard hisses and reaches out for Frank's waist, pulling him in closer. 

"Fuck, Frank," Gerard pants as Frank's hand ghosts over his cock. "Fuck me."

"Yeah," Frank nods, teeth grazing Gerard's throat. 

"Now," Gerard demands. Frank laughs to himself and pushes his fingers in to Gerard's mouth, letting him coat them with spit before yanking them out again. Frank doesn't wait for Gerard to nod, just watches as he spreads his legs a little wider, backing himself a little more on to the cabinet until his feet dangle above the ground. When Frank pushes one finger in, Gerard groans and nods to himself. "Yeah," he breathes, rocking forward on the finger. "More, c'mon." 

When Frank slides in a second finger, Gerard's head hangs back between his shoulders and his shoves his hips forward. After a moment, he hooks the ankle of his boot around the back of Frank's thigh, urging him forward. He wants more, and he wants it now. Frank twists the fingers inside Gerard and pulls them out quickly, making Gerard gasp. With his hand on his own cock, Frank uses the spit on his fingers to slick himself up hurriedly, but Gerard's still getting impatient. 

"Needy slut," Frank grunts out as he grabs Gerard's thigh hard enough to bruise. Gerard just grins almost psychotically and pinches one of Frank's nipples, hard. Frank gasps, laughing a little before he grabs a hold of his cock and slides quickly in to Gerard as a sort of punishment, but really he knows Gerard gets off on the burn. 

"Yeah…" Gerard drawls out in a slow and intense breath. 

They stay still for just a moment, letting Gerard quickly adjust before he starts to rock himself forward. Frank grabs Gerard by the ass and pulls him almost off of the cabinet, pressed chest to chest as he drives himself in as deep as possible, losing his breath in Gerard's tight heat. 

Gerard digs his fingertips in to Frank's shoulders, nails pinching through his jacket and t-shirt as he bites at his own bottom lip. Frank pulls out and pushes back in, a little slower than before, but they both know it's not going to be long before he's pounding Gerard in to the cabinet. 

And it's not long, not really, though by the time Frank finally does speed up it feels like it's been forever. Gerard's thighs are aching and he's sweating, still gripping on to Frank so tight that his fingers have started to go numb. 

"Fuck, Gerard," Frank grunts as he sinks his teeth in to the shoulder of Gerard's jacket and continues to mumble in to it. 

Gerard slides a hand up to pull at Frank's hair, yanking his head back as Frank thrusts forward, staying buried deep for a moment more as he hisses before pulling out and thrusting back in again. 

"Do it," Gerard growls before he bites and licks his way between Frank's lips. "Fuck, come on, Frankie," he says in to the warmth of Frank's mouth. 

Frank wraps a hand around Gerard's cock and starts to tug, though there's not much room to move and Gerard's cock ends up rubbing between Frank's hand and stomach – but Gerard's not about to complain. He slams a hand down on to the cabinet and wraps his legs around Frank's legs. 

"You first," Frank pants as he squeezes Gerard's cock. "- wanna feel it," and he grazes his teeth down Gerard's cheek. He pumps Gerard a few times, tight and hard until Gerard's eyes roll back at he clutches at Frank again, coming between his own t-shirt and Frank's stomach. 

As Gerard tightens around Frank's cock, Frank shoves himself in one last time before he's coming too, shaking and moaning with his eyes tightly shut. 

They stay slumped against each other until their breathing slows a little and the feeling starts to come back in to their legs. 

"Getting too old for this shit," Gerard says quietly as Frank slowly steps away. He chuckles. "What are you laughing at? We have to haul a bed on top of a car now." 

Frank groans and presses his face in to Gerard's neck. "You so did not think this through." 

"I'll just take back that orgasm then, shall I?" Frank grins and moves to kiss Gerard, quick but supple. 

 

When they open the door to retrieve the rope from the car (which Gerard totally forgot about in his haste to get Frank somewhere more private) there's a bottle of water and two old looking, but clean, black t-shirts. 

In the distance, Show Pony spins on his skates along the road, waves and then rolls smoothly away. Gerard laughs and picks up the t-shirts, handing one over to Frank as he grabs the water. 

Cleaned up and changed, they step back out in to the bright sun. Gerard hides his eyes from the light and stares across at the car. 

"I'll drive up to the door and then we'll strap this thing on to the roof."

"Uh, Gerard?" Frank starts. "How are we going to hide a bed?"

"Simple," Gerard replies like it's so obvious. "We're just not going to allow them in their garage until after the wedding."

"Genius," Frank smirks. 

Getting the bed out of the motel room and on to the car is in fact a lot harder than Gerard first anticipated. Plus, Frank's not the most co-ordinated person in the world and Gerard's not the best at taking instructions from anyone other than himself. 

They manage to get the frame out first, although Frank does bash one of the legs off against the door frame. 

"Oops," he says with an uneasy smile. "My bad. I…uh, I'll totally fix that later." 

So it's harder to get the bed to sit right on the roof of the car with only three legs, they end up holding the bed at weird and stupid angles until their arms ache. Finally, it seems to stay still without too much wobbling and Frank high fives Gerard with one of his stupid, but completely irresistible, grins. 

With the mattress back on top of the bed frame, Gerard gets the rope out of the trunk and loops it, what feels like a hundred times, around the bed and roof of the car through the open windows. Frank ties the ends of the ropes off and pulls on the bed a few times before they can confirm that it's going nowhere. 

"I think we're good to go," Frank nods. "Just try not to gun it too hard, huh, Speed Demon?" 

Gerard laughs and swats at Frank's ass. "That's the first time I've ever heard you complain about something being too hard." 

Frank might have blushed, but Gerard can't be too sure. Instead of probing he kisses Frank's cheek and opens the passenger side door for him. Frank smiles appreciatively back at Gerard, eyes creased and teeth bright. 

…

Back at the diner, Gerard gets out of the car and jogs inside where he quickly ushers Mikey and Ray in to the main dining area and tells them to stay put - _or else_. 

Mikey and Ray sit down at one of the booths, looking at each other curiously before throwing concerned glances towards the kitchen as they hear Frank and Gerard curse and struggle with whatever it is they're up to. 

"What do you think they're doing back there?" Ray asks with a slightly amused smile. 

Mikey laughs and shakes his head. "I'm not sure I even want to know." 

Some twenty minutes later Frank emerges, looking ruffled but satisfied and he grins at the other two people in the room. 

"All done," he sing songs.

"Great," Mikey says as he stands. "Does that mean I can go back in now?"

"No." Gerard says, appearing behind Frank. "Not until tomorrow."

Mikey raises a brow. "Why tomorrow?"

"After your wedding…"

"What?" Mikey and Ray both chorus. 

Frank rolls his eyes. "Where do you think we've been all day, huh? We had shit to sort out with the Doc. We were wedding planning." 

"Dr. D is coming to the wedding?" Ray asks, a little astonished. 

Gerard presses his lips together and sways his head a little. "Sort of." 

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" Mikey says, but Gerard pulls his fingers across his lips. 

"I'm saying no more," he says. "It's a surprise." 

"So we're getting married…like, we're _actually_ getting married tomorrow?" Mikey says, but it looks like he's saying it more to himself. 

"Yup," Frank smiles. "Tomorrow at noon, sharp." 

"Fuck," Mikey breathes, collapsing back on to the seat looking spaced out. 

Ray reaches across the table and strokes Mikey's hand. "Are you ok?" he says quietly. 

After a few moment's pause, Mikey turns and smiles. "Yeah," he says, smile getting bigger, "I really am." And Ray smiles back, covering Mikey's hand with his own and squeezing. 

"So, this is kind of our stag night then?" Ray asks, turning to face the others. 

Gerard's eyes widen, as if he's remembering something, and he taps at Frank's shoulder. "Shit, Frank. We gotta get the radio."

"I'm on it!" Frank calls, turning quickly and disappearing in to the kitchen. 

…

It's not far off sunset when the radio is finally set up on one of the tables and everyone's gathered around it with a bottle of water each. They're talking quietly, their words just a mumble as the static from the radio crackles away even quieter. Mikey's leaning in to Ray and Ray's got his arm around Mikey's shoulders, smiling down at the top of his head every now and then. 

Suddenly, the radio stops crackling and a smooth voice filters through the speakers. Everyone is silent and Gerard quickly turns the volume up. 

_"Hey, hey, tumbleweeds. This is the doctor checking in quickly to let you know that we've all got cause to celebrate tonight. Tomorrow, Kobra Kid and his Jet Star are going to say their 'I Do's to the desert and each other, and I couldn't be happier for them. So set your rayguns to stun, motorbabies, because tonight – we're falling in love…"_

As Dr. D's voice fades out, Frank Sinatra's mellow singing fades in along with a slow and careful melody. 

Smiling, Mikey slides out from the booth and offers a hand to Ray. 

"I believe this is a song for us," he says and Ray smiles back and takes his fiancé's hand, letting him pull them both in to their own little small space. 

With his head on Ray's shoulder, Mikey tucks one hand against Ray's chest and the other against Ray's palm as they sway slowly together, the light from the kitchen casting their shadows across the floor. Ray hums contently and wraps his long fingers around Mikey's hand, his other hand resting heavy and warm against Mikey's waist. 

Eyes closed and music filtering softly around them, Mikey can pretend they're some place else. He can forget about the sand and lasers and just concentrate on the steady beat of Ray's heart as it thrums through his t-shirt and on to Mikey's hand. Maybe they're on the dance floor of some fancy restaurant, their family and friends watching on with proud and happy faces; or maybe it's just the two of them swaying together on the quiet balcony of the hotel room they'd share the night before the wedding, because screw traditions. The rest of their lives doesn't start tomorrow, it starts right now. 

Ray thinks he hears someone turn the volume of the music up again, but he's not paying too much attention to anything that's not the feeling of having Mikey pressed against him, holding on to every move that he makes. 

Gerard wraps an arm around Frank's shoulders, pulling him closer to his side with a grin as he watches his brother and the stupidly happy look on his face. Frank smiles right back at him, nuzzling the top of his head against Gerard's neck as he sighs too. 

The night feels perfect. 

…

After a few more songs from Dr. D, some Beatles and another song only Gerard seems to recognise, they decide it's time to turn in. 

"Big day tomorrow," says Gerard as he clasps a hand over Mikey's shoulder. 

"Yeah…so, am I allowed to know what's actually happening yet? It is _my_ wedding after all." 

Gerard laughs. "Calm down, bridezilla. It's all under control." 

Mikey scowls. "I'm not the bride," but Gerard just laughs against before pushing him in the direction of Ray. 

"So I take it we're not going to get you in separate rooms tonight?" Gerard says once Ray's got his arm back around Mikey. 

Ray shakes his head. "Nah, I don't think superstition applies in this world." 

"Ok, but you're staying in here on mine and Frank's bed. We dragged yours in to the kitchen where we'll be sleeping." 

"Why can't we sleep in the kitchen?" Mikey asks. 

"Because," Gerard starts, "I know you. You won't be able to resist sneaking a peek at your wedding present." 

"Fair enough," Mikey sighs, rolling his eyes. "But I swear to God, if I roll in to a wet patch I will beat the pair of you to death." 

Frank's sniggering from the doorway and making rude hand gestures, causing Mikey to fling and empty water bottle at him. It pings off Frank's shoulder and he narrows his eyes at Mikey and points. 

"Good job it's your wedding tomorrow, or I would be kicking the crap out of you right now."

Mikey laughs as Frank disappears in to the kitchen. "That's if you could reach my face!" he calls out. 

"The _complete_ crap out of you!" is the reply. 

…

Mikey's playing with the loose threads on the sleeve of Ray's t-shirt, looping them around his index finger and in to tiny, delicate knots. 

"Why are you nervous?" Ray whispers when Mikey's on the last few stitches. 

Mikey shifts. "I'm not nervous."

"You're picking," Ray states. "You're nervous." Mikey chuckles. "So spill, Mikey Way. Why are you nervous?" 

"Aren't you supposed to be nervous the night before your wedding?" Mikey asks and Ray hums for a moment. 

"I guess, if you're worried about the other person not turning up or your alcoholic uncle making an embarrassing speech….but we don't have any of those problems." 

"I don't know…" Mikey trails. "You could still do a runner on me." 

"And go where…?" Ray replies and Mikey can see his hand gestures even in the dark. 

Mikey nudges at Ray's shoulder. "Your response should be, 'What? Me run away from a catch like you? Never!' Thank you very much." 

"What? Me run away from a catch like you? Never! Thank you very much." Ray parrots and Mikey rolls over so he's half on top of him. 

"You didn't have to say the 'Thank you very much' part."

"I know," Ray grins. "I was just screwing with you." 

Curling his fingers over the collar of Ray's t-shirt, Mikey kisses Ray's mouth open and flicks his tongue against Ray's bottom lip before he can make things a little deeper. When he does, Ray grabs at Mikey's waist with one hand, the other trapped beneath the rest of Mikey's bony body. 

After a few moments of heavy kissing and pretending they're not slightly grinding, Ray pulls away with a clear sucking sound and Mikey whimpers. 

"Maybe, maybe we should wait until tomorrow night," Ray pants. 

"Thought we weren't doing traditions." 

Ray slides a thumb over Mikey's cheek. "I know, but I'd kinda like to save it for tomorrow. Make it more, I don't know. Special?" As Ray's thumb slips across his lips, Mikey smiles against it. 

"You're such a romantic," Mikey whispers before knocking their lips together in a brief kiss. He then sighs and rolls back off Ray again. "But ok then, I can see your point." 

After a few moments' silence, Ray grabs at Mikey's hand. "I do really want to, though," he whispers. 

Mikey squeezes back. "Yeah, me too."

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." 

~

It's been another warm night, so when Mikey wakes up the next morning with his face pressed against Ray's neck; he smells sweat and hair as he shifts uncomfortably in his sticky clothes. 

"I am fucking _melting_ ," Mikey mumbles. 

Ray peels his arm from around Mikey's waist and rolls away, gasping at the muggy air. "It feels like I've swallowed a bucket of sand," he croaks. 

Mikey sighs and heaves himself in to a sitting position, wincing at the bright sun that seeps in through the windows. "Fuck, it's bright." 

There are a few moments of pause as Mikey blinks in to the light and Ray continues to stare at the ceiling, willing his body to cool itself down even just a little. There's no noise coming from the kitchen yet, and Mikey feels oddly relieved as he sighs again. 

"You still sure you wanna do this?" Ray asks, and when Mikey turns he finds Ray smiling. "We could always elope?" 

Mikey laughs. "Isn't this sort of eloping?" he asks as he leans back down over Ray, staring in to his dark eyes. Ray's hand immediately finds a perch on Mikey's hip. 

"Depends on how you look at it," he says before he starts biting at his already skin bitten bottom lip. 

Mikey licks at his own lips with what little moisture is left on his tongue from the warm night and stares down at Ray's mouth. He's just about to lean in, just about to press their chapped, dry lips together for a typical desert morning kiss when the kitchen door suddenly comes swinging open. 

"Morning!"

Mikey groans and drops his face on to Ray's chest. "Fucking moment ruining moron," he mumbles under his breath as Frank starts to prod at their mattress with his foot. 

"Hey, stop that. No sex before marriage." 

Mikey rolls over and Ray can't help but laugh as Frank towers over them, strands of greasy hair dangling in front of his face. 

"I hate you," Mikey mumbles again but Frank simply smiles sweetly at them. He drops two bottles of water on to Ray's stomach. 

"Get cleaned up. You don't want to be late for your own wedding."

"You mean the wedding that's right outside?" Mikey says as he sits up and snags one of the bottles and tears the lid off quickly. 

Frank frowns. "Stop being so cranky on your wedding day. Now hurry the fuck up."

…

Mikey's checking his reflection in one of the units in the kitchen when Gerard steps in from the back. Mikey doesn't see him at first; he's too busy running his hands through his hair and rubbing his fingertips over his cheeks, pulling the skin down so his face looks long and drawn. 

"I'm sorry, bro, but that's always gonna be your face," Gerard says. Mikey glances at him and rolls his eyes before standing up straight. "You ok?" Gerard asks, stepping a little closer. Mikey runs his hands over his jacket, smoothing it down. 

"Yeah," he answers before he starts worrying his lip between his teeth. 

"What's this?" Gerard starts, resting a hand on his brother's waist. "The famous Kobra Kid…nervous?"

"Fuck you," Mikey says quickly. "I'm not nervous."

Gerard smirks. "Yeah you are."

After a moment, Mikey sighs and nods. "Yeah, I am. Fuck." 

Gerard moves his hand to Mikey's shoulder and squeezes. "I'm really happy for you, Mikey," he says. "Ray's one of, I mean he's really…he's-" Gerard stops himself babbling and laughs softly. "He's really lucky." 

Mikey shakes his head, smiling. "Yeah? Well lets just hope he's not outside freaking out over a fake wedding." 

"Do you love him?" Gerard says quickly. 

"What?"

"Ray. Do you _love_ him?" 

"Of course I do," Mikey answers and Gerard ruffles his brother's hair. 

"Then it's a real wedding, bonehead. I didn't drive through the zones to plan a fake wedding now, did I?" 

Laughing, Mikey shoves at Gerard's shoulder. "You're such a diva. God knows how I'll cope if you and Frank ever decide to tie the knot." 

Just then the backdoor opens and Frank appears, letting in the bright sunlight. "Dr. D's on the radio," he smiles. "Time to get this show on the road…so to speak." 

Gerard nods. "Thanks, Frankie." 

When the door closes again, Gerard turns back to his brother, brushing imaginary dirt off his shoulders. "You look beautiful," he says and Mikey shoves at him again. 

"Thanks, asshole." 

Gerard grabs Mikey's elbow and starts to steer him towards the door. "Let's go get you hitched." 

…

Mikey wants to slip his shades on when they get outside, the sun really is blinding and it's reflecting off the metal of the car and all the diner windows, making the desert glow. There's no breeze, and even though it makes his skin burn Mikey would give anything to feel one right now. The beads of sweat start to thicken on his back and his shifts uncomfortably in his leather jacket. 

When Ray steps out of the car, boots crunching against the sand, Mikey forgets all about the heat. It's exactly the same Ray he's seen every day for years now, but today, he looks a little different. There's a tremor in his hands, his fingers fumbling by his sides as he licks away the sweat from his upper lip. He looks just as nervous as Mikey feels which eases the knots that are twisting in Mikey's stomach. 

Frank's setting up the radio, busying himself with the dials as the volume of classical music raises and lowers until it finally settles. When Ray's lips quirk in to a smile, Frank turns around with a satisfied nod. 

"Everything is pitch perfect," he says. 

Mikey feels Gerard's hand on the small of his back, pushing him forward, closer to the car. Mikey walks on numb legs, it's just six or seven steps to Ray's side but he really does feel like it's a mile to walk with a million eyes on him. Ray shifts his weight from one foot to the other, and when Mikey's close enough he holds out a hand to capture Mikey's wrist. He squeezes reassuringly. 

_"Are we all ready?"_ a voice crackles from the speakers, silencing the music. Frank picks up the mouth piece quickly. 

"All present and willing, Doc," he grins.

 _"Excellent!"_ Dr. D replies, _"Well then lets begin. Dearly be damned, we are gathered here on this glorious day in hell to salute two of our Killjoys as they continue their journey through the desert together. I trust we have witnesses…"_

"Here!" Frank calls excitedly in to the mouthpiece before handing it over for Gerard to do the same. 

_"And you, Party Poison and Fun Ghoul, know of no reason why one Kobra Kid and one Jet Star may not begin this magically dangerous journey together?"_

"Not a single one," Gerard smiles, holding the mouthpiece out for Frank to agree. 

_"Excellent, my very fine fellows. Do our betrothed Killjoys have anything to say to one and other? Any vows of forever to swear to the desert? Any words to send along with the wind and sand?"_

Gerard hands the mouthpiece to Mikey and he wraps his long fingers shakily around it. "I just…uh…" Mikey babbles, throat drying up until he sees Ray smile softly. Mikey takes in a breath. "I love you, Jet Star," he says, slow and firm before handing the mouthpiece over. 

Ray grins, brushing his fingers against Mikey's as he accepts it. "I love you too, Kobra Kid." He reaches out for Mikey's hand and loosely links their fingers together. 

_"That's just precious, Killjoys. Nothing makes your heart beat stronger than love, and today it's just what the Doctor's ordered. When you've got someone to get home to, it makes you run faster. So now Killjoys here comes the time. You've got every zone out there tuned in right now and they're all waiting to hear those magic words from your rebellious mouths. Let's show the industry that nothing can destroy us. Kobra Kid! Do you take your Jet Star for now until forever? Until one of you gets ghosted and then to the zones beyond this life? Will he for now and forever be your fuel to take you from sand to stars and back again?"_

Mikey's hands are sweating, but he tightens their loosely locked fingers anyway. "I will, I mean…I do." 

Ray lets out a deep breath just like he's relieved and Gerard grins from next to Mikey.

_"Very nice. Now, Jet Star…do you take Kobra Kid from now until one or both of you are ghosted? Will you follow him through every zone and promise to love him even when his love bites?"_

Smiling, Ray runs his tongue along the back of his teeth. "I do." 

_"Excellent! Now, by the power vested within me by the desert and the runners from here to Battery City…I now pronounce you Beautiful. You can keep it ugly and kiss…"_

Before Mikey can even think about stepping forward Ray grabs him forcefully by the shoulders, pulling their bodies quickly together and locking lips in a desperately happy kiss. Mikey grins in to it, hands falling down the front of Ray's jacket as his teeth nip at Ray's lips. As Ray flicks his tongue over the roof of Mikey's mouth, Frank starts to giggle. 

_"Have they finished being disgustingly happy, yet?"_

Mikey pulls back, grinning at Ray who's surrounded by sunlight. Mikey doesn't think he'll ever be done being happy. 

"Yeah," Ray smiles as he clicks the mouthpiece. 

_"Alright. Well I've got some tunes to sway away your night, Killjoys. And to all the rest of you motorbabies, take note of today, mark it down in the sand and then watch it blow away and hope to the sun we can all follow their example. Die with your masks on, Rock and Rollers. This is the doctor saying congratulations to the happy couple….over and out."_

…

Gerard's got the bonfire going ready for the evening, large and warm as it crackles, flames rising higher until they lick at the sky, dancing in the breeze that follows with the evening. He throws on some more broken wood and watches as the fire consumes it hungrily. 

Frank drags a box from the diner to the side of the car where Mikey and Ray are leant against the bonnet. 

"What's in there?" Mikey asks, pushing himself up on to the car. 

"Gifts," Frank says, standing back up and dusting himself off. "They're from the Doc. Water, new shirts, paints…chocolate," Mikey jumps back down. 

"Whoa, we got chocolate?" 

Grinning, Frank pulls out a few bars in their white packaging and BL logo and throws them in Mikey and Ray's general direction. They scramble to catch them clumsily. "Enjoy," Frank laughs. 

Tearing one of the bars open, Mikey rips off the top piece and devours it, making appreciative moans as he does so. 

"Good?" Ray smiles and Mikey nods furiously, breaking off another piece and slipping it between Ray's lips. It's been so long since they tasted chocolate, and the taste is exploding in their mouths and along their tongues. Ray hums. "Oh my god." 

Mikey leans forward and licks a smudge of chocolate from the corner of Ray's mouth. 

"Missed a bit," he whispers. 

With a hand at the side of Mikey's face, Ray keeps him close so he can press their lips together again in a lazy little kiss. Mikey tastes like chocolate, and Ray wants to suck the flavouring from his tongue until there's no taste left. 

"Should I complain?" Frank says as he glances over his shoulder. Gerard smiles and shakes his head. 

"Nah, leave 'em to it," he replies, grabbing Frank by the front of his jeans and pulling him forward. "If they're busy, that means we can be busy." 

Bobbing his eyebrows, Frank bites at Gerard's lips. "You animal." 

…

They've been dancing for hours now, all four of them, swaying and jumping and pushing against each other to whatever tune Dr. D plays for them. Ray's been holding Mikey close, rocking in the sand as he whispers along with The Stones and The Smiths and everything in between before they stop to rest. 

The sun is just about ready to set and the sky above them is bursting with pink and orange, blending with the fire as its flames continue to get higher and higher. The music from the radio is still filtering quietly away in the background and when Gerard looks over, Mikey and Ray have started dancing to its slow beat again, chocolate stains on Mikey's fingers.

Frank lets Gerard dip him like the heroes do in old movies. He likes to see the world from upside down but mostly he likes the grin on Gerard's face when he's back upright again. Frank laughs and lets Gerard's arms coil tighter around his waist. 

Mikey watches the light from the flames dance around Ray's face. He sighs and strokes the tip of a finger over one of Ray's eyebrows, chasing the light. 

"Is this what you wanted?" Ray whispers, tilting his head to press his lips against Mikey's hand. "Are you happy?"

Mikey nods slowly. "Yeah, I am," he says. "It was perfect. If not a little unique and-"

"Slightly quirky?" Ray interrupts with a grin and Mikey beams back. 

"Just like us." 

…

When Mikey starts to yawn, head lulling against Ray's shoulder, Frank and Gerard instantly start smirking at each other. 

"What?" Ray says, eyeing them both. "What did you do?" because Frank and Gerard can't ever look at each other like that and have _not_ done something. 

"Nothing," Gerard insists with a lazy smile as he twirls Frank around. "We're just getting ready to reveal your present."

Mikey's head snaps up from Ray's shoulder. "What present?" 

"Wanna come and see?" Frank asks, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

Mikey pulls away from Ray. "Uh, you two go ahead…I've got one last dance to have," he says, smiling over at Gerard. 

Frank looks from Mikey to Gerard and back again before nodding his head towards the diner. "Come on, Toro. You can help me carry the leftovers." 

As Ray and Frank wander towards the diner, arms full of boxes of chocolate and water, Mikey slowly drifts towards his brother, hands out stretched. Gerard takes Mikey's hands, pulling him closer. Moving a hand on to the back of Mikey's neck, Gerard puts the other on his little brother's waist as they move slowly to the fading music. 

"I just wanna say," Mikey starts, "that I'm really lucky to have a brother like you."

Gerard smiles, curling his fingers affectionately in to Mikey's hair. "I'm proud of you," he whispers back. "And I know mom and dad would be too." 

Both of them take that moment to glance up at the stars. Mikey closes his eyes for a few moments and nods. "I think they're here." 

"Of course they are," Gerard replies. "They wouldn't have missed this for the world." 

Looking back at his brother, Mikey squeezes his shoulder. "I love you." 

Gerard pulls Mikey in again. "I love you too. I'm glad you're happy." 

And that's how they stay until the end of the song. 

…

Inside the diner, Gerard keeps his hand on Mikey's waist as he guides him over to his new husband. Ray smiles and reaches out, taking Mikey's hand and pulling him to his side. Mikey's got a feeling that was some-what symbolic, but he smiles through it like he didn't notice the look between Gerard and Ray. 

Frank's already walking towards the kitchen. "Come on, I'm getting impatient…" 

They walk through the kitchen towards the garage door. There's a padlock through a shoddily cut hole and Mikey flips it up. "What's this?"

Frank produces a key from his back pocket. "We thought you guys might want a little more privacy now that you're hitched." 

Ray grins and takes the key, studying it. "Wow, that's awesome," he claps a hand over Frank's shoulder. "Thanks, man." 

"That's not the only gift," Gerard sing songs, taking the key from Ray and popping the lock open. 

The thin metal door opens with an unhealthy creek, and the light from the kitchen casts over the bed Frank and Gerard hauled in the other day. The mattress is mostly bare apart from the few blankets that Frank threw over if after fixing the leg he broke off. It's just a tattered, warn bed, but Mikey and Ray are looking over it like they've just stumbled in to a treasure filled cave. 

"Is that…is that…" Mikey babbles before he grabs Gerard's wrist and squeezes. "Holy shit, it's a _bed_." 

"Happy wedding day, lil bro," Gerard smiles, pushing Mikey further in to the room. 

"Have fun, guys," Frank winks, pulling Gerard out of the room and tossing them the key. "And congratulations," he punches softly at Ray's shoulder and winks again before leaving. 

Ray clicks the padlock over the hole in the door again once it's closed, and turns to where Mikey is still gawping at the bed. He touches Mikey's back softly. 

"I think we should go to bed," he whispers. 

…

"I don't know how comfortable I am knowing my brother is getting laid in the next room," Gerard says as he leans back on one of the tables. 

Frank smiles. "Technically it's not the next room," but Gerard waves his hand dismissively. "Wanna sleep outside, then?" 

"Eh," Gerard replies, pulling a face. 

Frank crowds himself against Gerard, brushing his fingertips over Gerard's cheeks. "Well then, how about we sleep in the car? We can roll the seats all the way back and stare at the stars…" he suggests, kissing where his fingertips have just touched. 

Gerard hums. "Ok, I suppose you've won me over," he whispers and Frank grins, lips finally finding Gerard's. 

"Excellent," he says after a peck, pulling Gerard by the belt loops towards the door, hoping he can't hear the bed springs squeak from the garage. 

…

It's like a magnetic force between them, and Mikey allows it to pull them together mouths first. Ray's tugging at their jackets from the moment they're close enough, pushing the leather away to reveal Mikey's long and muscled arms. Ray runs his hands down them, stroking his fingers before going to grab the hem of Mikey's shirt. He pulls it off quickly. 

"You're perfect," he says, hands back on Mikey's bare chest. He flicks a thumb over Mikey's nipple. "Every bit of you." Mikey sighs and pulls at Ray's shirt, pulling it clumsily from his body. He buries his hands in to Ray's curls. 

"Less about me," Mikey whispers, ripping open the buttons on Ray's jeans, "and more about you." 

Ray chuckles softly, watching Mikey's hands work as they disappear in to Ray's underwear. 

"Fuck, Mikey," he groans as Mikey takes a hold of his already stiffening cock. Mikey squeezes and starts to pump his fist slowly, watching the way Ray's eyes flutter closed. Mikey gives another firm squeeze and let's go, using Ray's light headed state to push him back quickly on to the bed. 

Ray lets out a squeak of surprised as he's pushed, rocking on the mattress for only a second before he finds his new husband on top of him, smelling of chocolate and sand. His pants are already open, and Ray pulls hungrily at them. 

"I wanna see all of you," he pants. "Fuck, Mikey. Take it all off." 

Mikey rolls off of Ray to wriggle out of his jeans and boots, head falling to the side to watch Ray do the same. Their boots _thunk_ to the floor, jeans and underwear following soon after. Ray's the first to roll over, laying his body over Mikey's until they're pressed together from chest to toe. They groan in unison. 

"This feels amazing," Mikey whispers. "You feel amazing." 

Ray slips a hand between their bodies, brushing his knuckles against Mikey's hard dick before grabbing it and giving it a good few long strokes. Mikey arches up against Ray, neck dirty and exposed, far too irresistible. Ray attaches his lips to Mikey's throat immediately, nipping gently before running his tongue over the skin, feeling the muscles move as Mikey gasps and ruts up. 

"Not too much," Ray says with hot breath, one hand pressing Mikey's hips back on to the bed. "Don't want it to end like this." 

"Fuck me then," Mikey replies, impatient and needy. "Baby please," he begs. 

Ray smiles, its not often he gets to hear Mikey beg. He squeezes Mikey's dick again. "Tell me how much you want it," he whispers. 

Mikey gasps again, fingertips digging in to Ray's biceps. "Fuck, so bad. I want you so bad, baby…" 

Using the pre-come and sweat, Ray parts Mikey's legs with his knees and circles a fingertip around Mikey's hole. Mikey starts to push himself down on to it. Ray moves his hand and spits on to his fingers before pressing one against Mikey again. Mikey rocks down once more as Ray's finger slowly slips inside and he lets out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. 

The mattress itches against Ray's knees and he pushes a finger further in to Mikey's body, but it's the best thing he's ever felt. Mikey's fingers are digging even harder in to Ray's arm and he's already begging for more. 

"You are unbelievable," Ray husks as he starts to push in another finger. Mikey's head pushes in to the bed and arches. "I wish you could see yourself right now, baby. Fuck, never change."

Mikey shakes his head and reaches out for Ray. "Kiss me," he demands. Ray bends himself over Mikey's body and crushes their mouths together. The kiss is a clash of teeth with hardly any tongue and Mikey clings to it. 

"Mikey," Ray gasps. "You feel, uh…"

"Fuck me," Mikey demands, pushing at Ray's chest and scratching a little. "Baby, please. Fuck me, I need it." 

Ray thrusts his fingers in and out a few more times before pulling them out completely. Mikey hisses but wraps his legs around Ray's waist. 

"Alright," Ray smirks, fingers brushing against Mikey's cock again. He pushes Mikey's thighs apart. "I love you," he says. 

Mikey looks up through half lidded eyes and licks his lips. "I love you too, baby." 

Ray holds his palm out in front of Mikey's face. "Spit," he instructs. Mikey licks his lips again and smiles, spitting in to Ray's hand. Ray spits in to the same hand, using the saliva to slick himself up. 

"Not fair," Mikey whispers. "You get to touch." Ray grabs a hold of Mikey's dick and gives it a firm squeeze. "Oh, fuck _you_ ," Mikey gasps. 

"No, fuck _you_ ," Ray corrects as he quickly pushes the tip of his cock against Mikey's hole. 

Mikey starts to tug at Ray's hair and nods furiously. "Yeah, god – please." 

Ray pushes in to the hilt, almost losing his balance over Mikey as the tight heat quickly surrounds him. Mikey gasps, eyes screwed shut as his body stills through the initial burn. Ray tries to keep himself still too. 

"You ok, baby?" he whispers as Mikey eyes slowly start to open. 

"Yeah," he breathes. "Yeah, I – I'm good." He rubs his hands over Ray's shoulder. "Go." 

Ray grins and grips at Mikey's hip, sliding out a little before pushing back in. Mikey moans, fingers scraping against the back of Ray's neck. "So, so good," Ray pants, pulling out quickly and back in even quicker. "Fuck," his head hangs low between his shoulder. 

Mikey raises his hips with every thrust, scratching harder at Ray's skin and pulling tighter at his hair. "Harder, Ray. Please." 

Ray grabs at the mattress by Mikey's shoulders and pushes himself in harder, deeper, pulling out even quicker and back in so the bed starts to rock. Mikey starts to babble his own nonsense, a mess of words and curses, begging Ray for everything he's got and more. He wants Ray to touch him, wants him to fuck him hard and fast until it feels like they're both about to take off. 

Mikey grabs his own cock, but Ray stops thrusting to quickly slap it away. "Mine," he growls, tugging on Mikey's dick and pushing himself back in. 

When Mikey comes he crushes their mouths together, both hands buried in Ray's hair as he bucks up against him, shooting warm come between their stomachs, groaning and gasping until he collapses back on the mattress. 

"Keep going," he says, moving his hands from Ray's hair and dropping them to his hips, pulling him in. "Fuck me until you come." 

Ray moans and thrusts forward again, but it only takes a few more snaps of his hips until he's coming, shaking against Mikey and whispering that he loves him over and over again. 

Mikey waits until Ray's still before brushing his matted hair away from his forehead. "Mmm, love you too," he sighs. 

Ray smiles against Mikey's chest. "Happy wedding day, baby." He reaches by them and throws a blanket over their bodies, unwilling to move just yet. 

~

It's almost sunrise, the start of a brand new day for the Killjoys and Frank's lay in the sand next to the car, enjoying the last bits of coolness from the night. Gerard's got a tube of green paint and he's finger painting along the passenger side door of the car. 

Frank rolls his head to the side and smiles at Gerard's clumsy lettering. 

"Are we really that fabulous?" he asks and Gerard turns and tilts his head to the side. 

"Of course we are, baby. We just _ooze_ fabulous," he winks and Frank laughs. 

"If you say so." 

Gerard leans down over Frank and pecks at his lips. "I say so." 

A few moments later, the radio in the car crackles and Dr. D's voice comes through, urgent and bold. _"Calling all runners, motorbabies and crash queens…we got a situation that's going all Costa Rico in zone five. Grab your guns and your masks and don't let them take you alive."_

"Time to go to the office," Frank says as he rolls over on to his front. "Should I wake the happy couple?" 

Gerard sighs and reaches out for Frank, pulling him in to his chest. "Nah, give 'em ten more minutes. I'm sure the other zones can hold things off before we get there." 

"I thought we were suppose to be the Fabulous Killjoys?" 

"We are," he smiles. "We're just gonna be fashionably late." 

 

The End.


End file.
